


What the White Wolf Wants

by Mu2



Series: Witcher Works [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Geralt pines and yearns, M/M, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, and I aim to deliver, witcher family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu2/pseuds/Mu2
Summary: Geralt, as a witcher, has lost the potential to bond. Yennefer and Jaskier make him want to be able to.OT3 for this soulmate fic*This is part of different series but is a stand alone fic*
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Witcher Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636801
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78
Collections: Polyamorous Relationships For the Win





	What the White Wolf Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :D 
> 
> Decided to try a different version of a soulmate fic to last time! 
> 
> This will be updated every few days and I plan on having three or five chapters in it!
> 
> This isn't beta'd, so if there are any mistakes feel free to point them out!

Geralt’s soulstone was cracked. The small gem, placed in the hollow of his throat, has cracked during his training to become a witcher. All the witcher’s that Geralt knew and grew up knowing had cracked soulstones. Whether it cracked during physical training or during the Trials, usually the Trial of the Grasses, they all cracked. 

Others he knew, like Lambert, had accidentally cracked theirs during the physical training they did. Lambert’s was on his hip, another trainee, one who didn’t make it through the Trials, had whacked a wooden sword on it. 

The gem didn’t withstand the impact. 

No one could forget Lambert’s anguished cry when it broke. When Vesemir had come over and lifted his tunic they could see cracked pieces digging into the surrounding skin. Lambert still carried the scars, though he had gotten the gem removed by a sorceress years ago.

After the incident everyone thought it best to tell the other trainees where their gem was located. Eskel’s was on the inside of his forearm, a different trainee had his on his thigh, Geralt’s in the hollow of his throat.

Everyone could see Geralt’s, knew where it was from the first day. 

Soulstone’s change colour once both, or all, part of the match are born.  
They only change colour twice, and that is to indicate the time that both matches are alive, indicating the strength of the bond, then once again when the bond is realised.

There were tiers to the colours of bond. Generally, the tier followed the same level of preciousness of actual gems. The actual colouring also changed the strength of the bond. 

Someone may have a ruby soulstone, but the redness of the stone would also show how strong a soulbond was. Topaz was the lowest stone, followed by the ruby stone. Both were the most common level bonds. Sapphire and emerald were next, the latter being the more prestigious. The diamond soulstone was by far the most precious and sought-after bond.

But one could admit sometimes it was the ugliest of the soulstones. Clear diamond soulstones were rare. Most had a yellowed or browned stone, more illustrious in theory than the emerald and sapphire yes, but not quite as eye catching as those blues and greens.

Before the birth of all matches the stones remained grey, empty. Afterwards the stones would change colour to that of the preliminary bond, of the unrealised bond. Showing the potential of the fully realised one.

The issue with this was that sometimes the wrong people paired up, they see the potential of another and bond with them. Yes, a sapphire may bond with an emerald, but they may not have an emerald level bond if the bond is realised with the incorrect recipient. So the sapphire and emerald may turn red, or even yellow, to that of a ruby or topaz.

After the second colour change there was no going back, the bond was fully recognized and would not change again.

Because of this many stuck to bonds within their own tier, apprehensive of the possibility of dropping a tier. For dropping a tier could mean many things for those who relied upon their stones for their social standings.  
Sapphires could converse with ruby’s, but a ruby could not approach a sapphire.

Lambert’s had been green, such a dark green like a forest, when his emerald had broken. If he had been born into a different family, he may have been made a lord or someone of high standing, bonded to a lord’s daughter or son to continue an emerald line.

Geralt was more than happy to avoid the issues of soulstones. His was cracked, like every witcher’s, worthless and uninteresting to everyone.  
Part of the reason why witcher’s were thought of as emotionless. They had no potential to bond, connect, with a match, so how could they have any emotion?

Whore’s and other ‘low-life’s’ had broken stones as well. A childhood accident or mistake carrying weight into their adult life. One whom he had bedded told him that she had fallen from a tree when she was eight, broke the stone on her hand. Before the incident she had had a dark sapphire and was engaged to a light-coloured emerald. 

After she’d been cast out and turned to begging on the streets to warming someone else’s bed.

Geralt liked to bed her holding that hand, feeling her gem against his skin, knowing that someone else had a ‘lifeless’ stone. Someone else in the world, outside of witcher’s, matched his stone. He was connected to someone in some infinitesimal way.

He would never know what potential his stone may have revealed. For all he knew he may have been like Lambert, a higher calibre stone, or he may have had a piss coloured topaz. Time would have told the world how to view Geralt, if Vesemir hadn’t shown them first that Geralt was someone to be feared.

Stones weren’t something that he focused on in his solitary life, until he met a cursed princess. Saw that she had a dark gem, so dark that he couldn’t make out the colour of it until she was dying in his arms. Watching the darkness of the gem leech out the brightness of the red became apparent. The ruby shifted from black, to blood, to a light pink to grey.

Even a cursed princess, hated and outcast, had the potential to bond and be with someone.

As witcher’s travelled, so did their stories and cautions to their fellow outcasts. Most stories revolved around what they killed, how to kill it better, and what had managed to kill one of their own. But there were the rare stories, horror stories, that made them realise that they may be the blessed ones, to not have coloured stones. 

Those outside the witcher community may call them heartless and soulless, but the witcher’s had seen worse than themselves. They’d looked into the eyes of monsters and beasts and hadn’t blinked. It was when they looked into the eyes of man that they watched, wary. A coloured stone didn’t tell you anything about someone but their ability to bond with their match, be it correctly or not.

A serial killed could have diamond potential to match with another serial killed. Then they’d be on their bonny way through towns and villages. With a wraith you knew it would try to kill you, with a human you had no idea what they would do. What they wanted to do.

So the witchers talked about the horrors that they had seen, that had made them take out their steel swords. Most of the horror stories were about the topaz members. Those were petty crimes don’t by petty people.

Do not mistake Geralt, rape and murder were always an atrocity. The topaz members did commit such crimes, they just never reached the scale that the rarer gems could. He’d heard of the worst-case scenario already. They all had.

A lord and lady, both originally ruby but since bonding had been a yellowed diamond. They’d used their influence to reach further a field for their victims, and then their wealth to cover anything up. They’d gotten away with so much that they were still uncovering dead bodies, what was left of them, in separate areas across the continent. 

Stones didn’t tell you anything you needed to know about a person, so Geralt tried not to look at other people’s stones. Which was getting harder every year.

Individuals dressed to impress. The best way to do so was to advertise your gem colour. Some couldn’t openly expose their gem, it may be in a private area, and so wore coloured clothing to lure someone in. A sapphire holder may choose to wear only shades of blue, a topaz holder shades of yellow.  
There were also those who would wear sapphire but be ruby, but their spouse wouldn’t know that until the wedding night.

Then you had those who wore whatever colour they fancied on that day. They were rarer than gold these days in Geralts opinion.

Everyone wore something to denote their stone, and Geralt didn’t appreciate the fact.

Yes, he wore black, but that was mainly due to practicality, not due to his stone colour, or lack of. 

Either way. None of this really mattered to Geralt until he met them. The bard and the sorceress. Both causing him to yearn for his own soulstone, something with which he could share with them, something to give back with, to show he cared.

Yennefer of Vengerberg was to make him dizzy with the possibilities of their futures. A sorceress lives for a long time, a witcher too. Together they were passion.

Jaskier was different. He breathed new air and life into Geralt. Made his head spin with lyrics and quips, fast as a hummingbird’s wing with the sting of a scorpion. Together they were adventure.

Together they each made him yearn and want. _All_ together they could match.

**Author's Note:**

> General notes:
> 
> Soulgem tiers are as follows:  
> Lighter coloured gems are 'lesser' bonds, and the darker the gem the more 'powerful' a potential or realised bond.
> 
> In order from lesser to most desired gems:
> 
> Topaz, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond


End file.
